


EVERYWHERE

by Wordsofheatedthoughts



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsofheatedthoughts/pseuds/Wordsofheatedthoughts
Summary: Aidan Turner and Laura Browning met briefly 6 months before she started to work on set of Poldark by coincidence. They bond and clash from the first moment. Misunderstandings, jealousy and so much love that it hurts. They are clearly meant to be together..Everywhere.





	1. Look at me

I honestly dont have much experience when it comes to fanfiction and I have never shared any...but, today I came across this part of a story that I started about two years ago. It's not finished but this part is actually quite good taken into consideration that I wrote it while I was running a fever.  
As I said, it's just a part of an unfinished story, called "Everywhere"  
And after stumbling over it today, I feel like I'm more willing to move on with it now.  
I'm sorry if it annoys anyone that I'm sort of starting in the middle of it. But I just can't help it 😜  
I have different writing styles, so when I write stuff like this, it's often miles away from my poetry style.  
Anyways..I hope you like it. Please keep in mind that English is not my first language and there might be mistakes and typos. 

PS: Laura is' sort of me and yet not. When I was younger I wanted to change my name to Laura 😄 so I've written quite a few characters named Laura 😉  
HERE WE GO :

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- She hated that she wanted him so much. Hated the effect he had on her. No matter what she did, there was no escaping it..no escaping him.  
She was so in love with him. But she was scared shitless too and right now she was so angry..but it was also mixed with something else..a sensation she knew all too well..  
"Do you have ANY idea what you've actually done Aidan ?..what your actions will cost ME now ?" Her eyes flew around the room, avoiding him.  
Her voice was shaking and she cursed under her breath. She could feel the tears that started to sting .  
But the minute she finally locked eyes with him, things shifted within a second.  
There it was..all in his eyes.  
Regret, embarrassment, sadness and complete remorse. Her breath caught, her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. So it almost took her by surprise when she moved so fast across the room. In a split second her lips connected with his. Hot, messy and desperate. He responded almost immediately. Their tounges sliding over each other, lips so wet, so hungry.  
Her hands were grasping at the front of his shirt. Feeling his heart beating like crazy. His right hand was on her neck, his left on her waist, pulling her close. She could feel him, he was hard.. and even through the fabric of his jeans she could feel the heat from his length..matching her own heat and the throbbing between her legs.  
She pulled away from him. Both of them out of breath. The intensity in their eyes were completely identical. She reached down and in one quick movement opened the zipper of her jeans. She grabbed his hand from her waist and lead it where she needed it the most. She almost came the second his fingers made contact with her wet folds. She squeezed her eyes shut. And for the first time, Aidan spoke. "Laura..open your eyes..look at me..I need you..to look at me.."  
She opened and met a pair of hazel eyes that she knew even better than her own. But this time they were darker in a way she'd never seen before. Her breath caught again and she kept looking into his eyes as she felt his finger slide between her folds and started to circle her swollen clit. She moaned loudly and it sounded almost strange to her own ears. His eyes was almost black now and their heads rested on each other, face to face. Eyes locked in a stare of such intensity... she never experienced anything like it before. But when his middle finger pushed inside her, her eyes closed almost by instinct.  
"NO, keep them open I said, look at me " his voice was deep, even deeper than usual, husky.. and his accent warm and rich.  
She opened again. She started to move her hips, needing more friction . He was moaning..loud.  
So she was shocked when she felt his finger and then his hand slip from her jeans.  
He put his hand up in front of their faces. They both studied it, almost mesmerized. Her juices were very visible. His eyes met hers again. But then they followed his hand, as it moved to his lips and slowly he put it in his mouth, sucking and licking, gently. For a moment he closed his own eyes, savoring her taste. But when he opened them she knew the niceties were over. He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her up against the wall. His hands touching and exploring everything they came in contact with. His lips crashed with hers and it was even more intense than the first. He knew she could taste herself on his lips and the thought made his cock throb like crazy.  
He started to grind his pelvis into hers. He was teasing her, testing her. He pulled apart a bit and just looked at her..her breath came in short gasps mixed with small whimpers and moans and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.  
He kissed her again.. over and over, often moving down to shower her neck with kisses too.  
Again he moved back a bit..looked her in the eyes and before she knew what hit her, he had his hands down her jeans again. And in one quick move, two fingers found their way into her core. She gasped out loud and he moaned at the sensation...She was so wet, so warm, so tight and he couldn't recall wanting anyone so badly as he now wanted her. He started to pump his fingers in and out of her,.slowly at first but when he looked at her..and heard the noises she made, he started going faster. It didn't take long before he could feel her orgasm approach..fast.. her walls started to clench and spasm around his fingers. She cried out in a voice like none other and her pussy was squeezing his fingers now and he could feel her pulse in there.  
He stood and watched her, coming down from her high, holding her, while his fingers remained inside her, but now still. She looked at him and for a moment he saw something in her eyes that he couldn't read. But before he could think more of it, he felt her pull back and his fingers slipped out and then his hand. They stood a bit apart from each other, heavy breathing and eyes still as hungry. In another fast movement she had him' up against the wall. The roles now reversed. Her lips, still so hot and wet, all over his, moving down his jaw and neck. She could feel another wave of heat and throbbing from her core when her lips made contact with his stubbles. The sensation of them mixed with his smell when she buried her head in his neck..licking at his pulse and hearing his breathing..it was almost enough to send her over again. But no, now it was her turn to make him a moaning mess.  
She started to kiss his neck again. Then she started her way down..she wanted to see and feel that chest of his so badly, but it was a strangely arousing sensation, running her lips over him while he was still fully clothed. Her lips now on his right nipple, licking through the fabric of his tank top. She made sure to wet her tounge enough so the shirt got really wet around his nipple. He shivered as he felt her breathe in.. it left a sensation of cold against the sensitive skin.. holy hell, what was she doing to him. Now she started to kneel down, leaving open mouth kisses on his shirt all the way down. When she got to his jeans she looked up and met his eyes. They were big and he was starring at her like never before. For a brief moment she almost lost her courage but she gave herself an inner slap across the face and told herself to man up. Her hands and fingers only trembled a bit as they started to undo his belt and then slowly pulling down the zipper. Just the sound from it made her pussy throb again.  
Slowly she reached inside, her hand passing under the waistband of his boxers ...and then she felt him, so hot and hard in her little hand. She looked up as she heard him gasp. His eyes were still locked on her and there was a silent plea in them and she knew the strength he used to hold himself back. She reached up and pulled down both his jeans and boxers in one movement, while keeping her eyes on his.  
When his cock sprung free and made a small noise when it slapped against his lower abdomen she turned her eyes there. And again..her breath caught. Aidan noticed that the look in her eyes were not like most of the other women he'd been with. Her eyes were wide and there was clear signs of arousal but there was also a look of innocence. She was not there just to take and receive from him. She wanted to give , explore , make him feel good. Not because he was the big actor and star Aidan Turner..but simply because.. he was just Aidan, to her. His friend that was also a admirer. Whom by coincidence had started to work on set. They had bonded straight away, but there was something underneath the friendship. Something that could set them completely off when they were both frustrated enough..because they knew, all too well..what it was.. .and they would fly into fits of arguments and fights and there was so many misunderstandings and jealousy was eating at both of them from time to time too. They had wanted each other so much and still fought against it. So much that he still had trouble understanding that they had been able to manage this long... But now, it was finally here. And as ashamed as he was, for having done what he did, he knew that if he had not, this would never have happened. He looked down at her. His eyes giving away all the love he felt for her and she saw it right away and her eyes spoke the same.  
She returned her eyes to his cock, looking almost painfully hard now.  
She licked her lips and felt her mouth water and the wetness below was flowing again as well. She looked up as she wrapped her hand around him. She layed a small kiss on the tip of his head and then slowly she took him into her mouth..she kept her eyes on him and heard him make a hard intake of breath when she did so. She started a slow pace..making sure she could have him slide in and out of her mouth easily, her wet lips working miracles on him and his precum helped as well. He tasted so good. She had had some bad blowjob encounters in her life. But this..this was as far as possible from bad as it could get. And Aidan's cock was perfect. Just the right length, not too long or too short. But it was the thickness of it that fascinated her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to deep throat him, as much as she wanted to.  
But the look in his eyes was so warm and filled with pure arousal.. she knew that he would love everything she did to him no matter what. And that was all she needed to know.  
She started to pick up her speed, always looking up at him. His hands went to her head and gently combed through her hair. His hips started to push a bit forwards, meeting her mouth. His head fell back while he was breathing out "oh fuck Laura....oh fuuuuuuck" ..  
Her pussy throbbed again..his voice..oh god that voice.  
His cock fell from her mouth with a pop from her lips and he looked down..almost panicked. She smiled up at him...wickedly but mixed with that innocence in her big green eyes that he loved so much . To see these two sides of her at the same time..it was a sight to behold.  
She started licking from his head and down his shaft..and then suddenly, his balls almost hit her nose. She couldn't suppress a small giggle and was relieved when he chuckled too.  
She pulled back a bit and studied him again. Aidan was a hairy man, but perfectly hairy. So beautiful.  
The dark hair surrounding his cock was perfect too.  
She needed him in her mouth again..to taste him again so she went back and took him in. This time it was more intense.. she was sucking and licking harder. Her hands went up over his abdomen and under his tank top and they caressed over his chest until they made contact with his hard nipples.  
He whimpered and his hips moved faster.  
She was sucking faster too now..enjoying it as much as him. He was mumbling words she couldn't make out, between his moans and whimpers... "aaaaaaaahhhhh...STOP" he almost screamed suddenly.  
She let his cock fall from her lips again. Scared that she'd hurt him or even worse, that he had regrets ... her eyes once again felt tears starting to form. She looked up at him..his head had fallen back against the wall again and he was breathing so fast.  
He swallowed hard and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and he could see that she was on the brink of tears. His hands moved from her head and helped her up to her feet and he pulled her in, for an almost crushing embrace. Kissing her all over her face and finally landing on her lips. A mix of hard and sweet.  
When he pulled away he leaned down and kissed her neck again. Gentle and small kisses going up to her ear, his voice almost trembling when he whispered..."I want to come inside you...I need' to come inside you.....please"  
The pleading in his voice and the look in his eyes when he pulled back to look at her was something she had never heard or seen from him before. But she knew right away that she was now looking at another real side to Aidan. He was insecure too. Her heart melted. As much as she loved the strong and confident Aidan, it was a nice feeling to see and feel this new one too.  
He could be really obnoxious sometimes and he had times where he constantly had to have his ego stroked and she was definitely not always the person to help him with that.  
This was new in a way and her love for him grew. 

TO BE CONTINUED 😉


	2. You ready ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are nearly there. Finally their passion is about to be set free.

MY ROMANTIC AND EROTIC STORY CONTINUES HERE ⬇️⬇️⬇️  
If this is not your thing, don't read on.  
And please don't comment just to say that you find it distasteful and to lecture that it should be done differently.  
Again..you have been warned now.  
DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT INTO ADULT MATERIAL. 

THIS IS A RP (Real Person) FANFICTION.  
MEANING, IT'S ABOUT AIDAN AS HIMSELF WITH A FICTIONAL FEMALE CHARACTER. IT'S ALL FICTION.  
DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE RP FANFICTION.

And please remember that adult material can mean many different things and be done in many different ways. I've chosen to write this' story in this way.  
Also keep in mind that English is not my first language and there might be typos etc. 

Now, I hope you'll like it. I tried my best.  
HERE WE GO : 

Chapter 2 (?)  
"You ready ?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------‐------ 

Her heart was beating so hard that it almost hurt. He was leading her to his bedroom. Her hands were sweaty but so was his. She took some kind of strength from that. Knowing that it wasn't just her, that was so nervous.  
What was about to happen, had been on the way for over a year now.  
She had never wanted anyone more than Aidan and she knew, he felt the same about her. Every conversation, every smile, every touch and embrace, every shared secret and even every one of those awful fights they've had..were supposed to come off as things that was just happening between two very close friends. But they knew..from the minute they first looked at each other, that they were always meant to be more..so much more than friends. 

As they walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he turned to look at her. His eyes were warm and full of love . His hand squeezed hers and it gave her comfort and new courage.  
When they finally stood in front of his door and he slowly opened it, she realized just how many times she'd actually been in this room..but never for this reason. All the times she had been in here, was when she was taking notes and practicing lines with him. And they would often sit in his bed and watch crappy movies and tv, bursting out in fits of laughter over all sorts of silly things.  
But now..this time...it was SO different..the room even seemed to have another color..another smell..she could smell HIM more..or maybe it was just the fact that she knew that the desire they had for each other was finally to be set free. She was allowed to touch and feel him like she had wanted to, for so long.. and him her.  
She walked in. Stood in silence for a while and took in the room.  
It was the sound of the door closing behind her that made her turn.  
Part of his face was hidden in shadows. There was only the weak light from a small lamp on one of his bedside tables lighting up the room.  
He started to walk towards her and Laura felt her heart picking up speed again. It felt like forever but it was really just a couple of seconds. He was right in front of her. His breath fanning over her face. Her eyes were focused on his neck. She had always had a thing with necks. She loved kisses on the neck. She leaned in and just before her lips touched him she breathed in deeply. There was no smell like Aidan's. The aftershaves and the fragrances he used was always fresh. And mixed with the smell of his own smell, there was nothing quite like it. He also smelled very slightly of cigarette smoke but she didn't mind at all.  
Her lips lingered over his pulse for a moment before they made contact. The sound that came from him when they did, made the throbbing between her legs come back with a vengeance. His hands went to her waist..stroking up and down in sync with her kisses on his neck. Their breathing became harder and the slowness of it all was being replaced with a change in speed that made them both more and more desperate.  
Her lips and tounge was all over his neck, moving up and over his jawline until they finally found his lips..hot, wet and hungry again. They both moaned and grinded against each other. His hands went under her shirt and found her breasts and massaged them through the thin material of her bra. When they came up for air, it only took one look in each other's eyes. Every piece of clothes was gone before any of them felt like they had blinked.  
And there they stood now..completely naked...eyes traveling the other ones body.. and what they had both imagined in all that time before this night, this moment..was just so..and even more. Aidan had been with his fair share of girls and women..but the one in front of him now, was the first one he had wanted so desperately. It was exactly the same for Laura. She had seen him topless a few times, but now when the rest of him was bare, she was shaking with a kind of arousal she had never ever experienced before.  
Their bodies collided again. Hands touching every inch of skin they came in contact with. Aidan guided Laura backwards until her legs hit the bed and they both came tumbling down. A hot mess of entangled limbs, lips in perfect unison..their moans and groans filling the room..  
Laura felt the weight of Aidan's body and was surprised of how heavy he felt. He was so fit and lean. But she knew it was the muscles that did it. He was in perfect shape and so strong.  
Their kisses became more heated and they were both getting more and more desperate to connect. Laura felt her own wetness every time she bucked her pelvis ..grinding in to his.  
Aidan's cock was so hard that it was almost unbearable.  
"Please...Aidan please....I need you inside me...now"  
He smiled against her lips and normally he would've loved to tease and drag it out..but he was just as desperate himself. His smile faded and his eyes filled with lust..one he had never felt before. He moved her legs apart by wedging one of his in between them. When he was positioned right between them..he felt her shake all over. He kissed her all over her face again, slowing things down for just a moment.  
She could feel his cock at her entrance..so hot and ready and she heard moans and sounds coming from her mouth that yet again sounded almost foreign to her own ears.  
After a deep kiss that almost stole all air from both of them, Aidan pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Their breath stilled a bit and they both knew, that this was it.  
"You ready ?" he asked. "  
......yes" she said..her voice barely like a whisper.  
He kissed her one last time..reached down, positioned himself completely and felt her wetness on his fingers as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down over her folds and entrance to coat himself.  
"Look at me...keep your eyes on me.....I wanna see you" he said and then he started to push in.  
They locked eyes and as he pushed in completely they both held their breath, only to moan out loud a few seconds later. He stilled inside her, to let her adjust to him. Laura felt herself stretching in the most pleasurable way. There was a slight pain but she welcomed it gladly.  
After a few moments she started to move her pelvis up and down a bit. A hint to say that it was okay for him to start moving. And he did. Sliding out slightly and in again a few times and then pulling out completely..only to slam right back in again. She almost screamed..but only out of pleasure. He started a nice and steady pace right away..their bodies moving in perfect rhythm. His cock was moving over her g spot.. over and over.. giving her the most incredible pleasure she had ever felt.  
"So.. this is what it feels like" she thought to her self, while she felt him kissing her neck again.."to be made for each other" ...  
Aidan had never felt anything like this before. He could scarcely remember any of the other women he'd been with..even girlfriends.. at this exact moment. There was only Laura..his Laura. He only ever wanted HER from now on.. he looked at her again and they knew that they were both thinking the same thing, but it was him that spoke it...."I have...never.. felt anything so good...in all my life......you feel so good".  
Laura's eyes started to water and she ran her hand over his face and pulled him down for a deep kiss. She poured all her love for him into that kiss and when her lips left his, she whispered "you feel so good too"... and 3 powerful words almost fell from her lips then..but she managed to stop herself just before they did...  
Aidan picked up his speed now, the need for release was becoming too much.  
His cock was running over her g spot, stretching her over and over again. The feeling when their pelvises met and her clit felt the pressure from it, the smell of sex filling the room, the sounds of skin meeting skin and they moaned and whimpered more and more loudly.  
Aidan felt Laura's walls starting to contract and then squeeze him. His moves became frenzied and almost uncontrollable as he felt the tingling sensation of his own release running down his spine.  
He looked at her and was almost surprised that she was staring back at him .."I ....I........I.....ohhhhh GOD.. Aidan....I'm gonna come..."  
And she did...like never before. It was like the entire room was spinning and vibrating. She was shaking so hard and she felt herself clench around his cock..almost like a death grip.  
No sound came out of her at first...it was like all air had left her lungs. Her head was thrown back and Aidan could see the veins on her neck standing out. When she finally broke out in sound and he felt her spasm around his cock, it was all it took for him. He was thrusting wildly into her and the first round of his cum started to fill her. He was seeing stars behind his eyes as he buried his head in her neck.  
Laura felt his seed filling her, so deep inside.. warm and pulsing .  
When he spilt his last, he slammed inside her, in one final hard thrust. He moaned so loudly right next to her ear that it almost hurt, but she didn't care. It was the most beautiful sound.  
They slowly rocked back and forth until they came to a still..their breathing and heartbeats started to return to normal..  
Their eyes met, both smiling. And they shared a kiss filled with so much tenderness that both of them had tears in their eyes.  
Aidan slowly pulled out and rolled of her and brought her with him in the process. She was on her side and her hand came to rest on his chest, slowly circling through the soft hairs there.  
He looked down at her and she met his eyes and for a while they just layed there, looking at each other. Eyes smiling and no words were needed. They both felt small trembles running through them and they knew they would fall asleep within minutes. And just before Laura drifted of she heard him say  
"..thank you......I love you so much Laura....please remember that.."  
She was too spent..too tired to form words, but the smile on her lips was all Aidan needed.  
He knew, they would be okay. He would find the courage to tell her what he had done and why. It would be hard but she would understand.  
She had to understand. He would not lose her. Not when she was finally there, in his arms. Not when she was finally his and his alone.  
"...you're the love of my life and I've been waiting for you...I'll never let you go now.." he thought to himself, as he softly stroked her face. Her breathing was steady now and he knew she was already in deep sleep. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "..you're mine" he whispered and then sleep took him too. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Over and over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up before dawn...wanting more, needing more.

MY EROTIC AND ROMANTIC STORY CONTINUES.  
Again, please bare in mind that English is not my first language so there will likely be mistakes and typos.  
Anyway..  
HERE WE GO :  
\--‐---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Laura's eyes opened slowly.  
She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 5:12 am.  
It was just about to dawn outside.  
She had shifted into a new position during her sleep. Her head no longer on his chest, but instead she was on her side now and so was he...face to face.  
His left hand was holding her right one, resting between their chests, while his right arm was draped around her waist.  
It felt so right and so good and she wanted to stay there forever. But her bladder told her otherwise.  
She gently slid out from under his arm, careful not to wake him. As she walked to the toilet she could still feel some of the remains of his cum mixed with her own juices between her thighs.. the sensation was arousing and she felt herself blush slightly when she turned to look at Aidan's sleeping form, before she closed the door to the toilet.  
After she was done, she found a washcloth and gave herself a quick wash down. She also drank a big glass of water, refilled it and brought it with her and put it on the bedside table for him to drink later.  
She was careful when she climbed into bed again, moving slowly as she scooted in close to him. 

At some point during the night Aidan must have turned the light out, because the room was dark. But there was light enough coming through the window for her to study him. Aidan's face was completely at peace, but there was a small smile on his lips..they was slightly parted and his breathing was even..his chest rising and falling slowly. He had the most delicious lips she thought..it was one of the things she had first noticed about him.. they were full and very pink against his tanned complexion. It was still summer and he tanned easily. And his dark stubbles made them stand out even more. Her eyes moved over his face and settled on his closed eyes. His lashes were full too, resting on his upper cheeks.  
His brows were thick and there was a small line on the  
right one where the hair was missing a little.  
Laura had never seen a more handsome man than him..he was more than handsome..he was beautiful....."you're so beautiful Aidan" she whispered, while she ran her finger ever so gently over his left check....... "is that' so..?"  
She jumped at his voice and saw him open his eyes and a big smile spreading on his face... "you wanker" she said in a laughing tone as she punched him lightly on his chest and he laughed....god..his laugh..there was nothing more contagious in the world than his smile and laugh. She blushed and hoped that the dark would hide it.  
His laugh died down and he pulled her a bit closer to him.. "why dont you show this wanker how beautiful you find him ?...cause I'm dying to show you' how beautiful You 'are to me" ...his voice was husky and she could feel how his cock was coming to life...fast..and she felt herself throbbing and getting wet just as fast.  
Their lips met in a kiss that started out sweet..but soon it became heated..their tounges sliding over each other, their breathing and the sound of the kiss itself was so loud and Laura felt herself getting wetter by the second.  
Aidan's lips moved down over her throat and neck in feather light kisses and she let out a groan as she tilted her head back further to give him better access. He kept kissing her there, all over..over and over again until she was nothing but a moaning mess, close to coming just from this. He started to move down further until his lips made contact with her left nipple, while his hand landed on the right, squeezing gently while his lips sucked and licked at the other..she tasted sweet and salty and so delicious.  
After a little time he moved to the other one and his hand did the same. Laura was whimpering underneath him and he was loving every minute of it.  
He started to move down further, down over her stomach until he reached her mound that was covered in a small amount of dark hair.  
He spread her legs wide and kissed the upper insides of her soft thighs. Laura was desperate at this point and the sigh of relief that fell from her lips when his' finally made contact with where she wanted him the most was a sound that went straight to Aidan's cock. He groaned, deep and low in his chest and the sound vibrated through to her and she was already moving her hips up and down, eager to meet his mouth that licked and sucked ..the way he switched between the two actions was so perfect and skilled. Laura had often looked at his lips and wondered how they would feel where they were now. She always suspected that he would be good at it and he didn't disappoint...and when he slipped first one and then two fingers inside her she thought she would come undone right then and there.  
He moved his fingers in and out of her in a semi fast pace while his lips closed around her clit that was so swollen it almost hurt.  
He looked up at her and even in the darkened room their eyes locked.  
Her hands and fingers that had been running gently through his curly hair was now starting to pull a bit harder, holding him in place while her hips moved to meet his mouth and fingers...she was so close..."oh...uh......fuck..fuck......FUCK...oh jesus christ....Aidan.... I'm....I'm gonna come..I'm gonna COME.." she felt her climax shooting through her and she threw her head back while she cried out in ecstasy...  
Aidan studied her closely and he was too caught up in the sight and taste of her that he almost didn't feel the tight grip she had on his hair.  
After a while her breathing started to calm down. Aidan moved up, leaving small wet kisses on her skin on his way. When they were face to face their lips met in a sensual and long kiss. She could taste herself on him and she was almost surprised that she felt herself throb with arousal so soon again. She reached down between them and when her hand touched his cock and her finger moved over the head, feeling the precum leaking, he made a hissing sound. He was unbearably hard and he couldn't take it any longer, so she made quick work of lining him up against her entrance, slowly leading him in.. until he took her hand away and put it around his neck. He pulled out slightly and stayed still for a few seconds..finding her lips in a searing kiss as he pushed in, in one solid thrust. They both stilled..eyes locked and they moaned loudly against each others lips. Laura felt a slight sting of pain again but as before it was quickly replaced with immense pleasure. Aidan closed his eyes and allowed himself a little while to savor the sensation of her again..her wetness, her warmth, her tightness and she was soft like silk on his cock. He opened his eyes as he felt her move her hips slightly..like the first time, telling him to start moving and he obliged right away, pulling out slightly a few times until he started to move in deep slow thrusts. Their slow kisses matched the pace of their lovemaking . But as the kiss grew, faster and harder, so did the pace of his cock inside her, hitting her g spot repeatedly in the most perfect way.  
The sound of their breathing mixed with the sound of skin against skin and the smell of sex was filling the room again and Laura's head was spinning from it all and she felt her second climax approaching fast and hard.  
Aidan could feel the small tremors inside her, feeling a new flood of her juices coating his cock and he moaned deeply..."you feel so good.....you feel so fucking good Laura...ahh..oh.....FUCK...I wanna cum inside you...over and over again"....  
His words undid her, along with the feeling of his cock pounding into her. She screamed out.. loud.. and started to tremble uncontrollably. Aidan felt her walls pulse and contract around him and his movements became frantic and his cock twitched as he felt the first spurts of his cum filling her. He was seeing stars again and he had no control over his movements at this point. It was like a primal instinct that made him finish and empty himself completely inside her as he slammed in deep one final time.  
Laura felt the warmth of his cum inside her and the sensation was so arousing that it made her walls squeeze around him yet again and another orgasm hit her. Not as big as the first, but big enough for Aidan to whimper in both pleasure and a bit of distress because the head of his cock was still swollen and sensitive to the touch.  
Their breathing was slowly returning to normal after a while.  
He stayed on top of her. His forehead resting on hers. Their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. He pulled back a bit and looked down at her. Both of them lost in each other. Slowly he pulled out of her and even this sensation was amazing to both of them. He rolled off her and yet again he brought her with him. His hand reached up and caressed her face..his thumb landing on her lower lip and he leaned in and kissed her again.. "oh how I love her".. his mind spoke to himself as he pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes.  
Laura's thoughts were the same and she knew they didn't need to say it out loud..not yet.  
Both of them had lazy smiles on their faces now as they felt the tiredness coming back. Aidan looked at the clock. 6:05 am.  
Still lots of time for them to get more sleep..and as they looked at each other they knew they were going to fuck each other senseless again later.  
Their lips met one final time and before Laura fell asleep, her head on his chest again, she heard Aidan make a sound that could only indicate complete contentment and she smiled.  
A while later Laura was dreaming...a dream of running water, a steamed room, heavy breathing in her ear, full pink and wet lips all over her.. and a pair of hazel eyes staring at her with lust and passion..only to turn serious..and then the words "I'm sorry" filled her ears..... 

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
